halofandomcom-20200222-history
Exodus
For other uses of "Exodus", see Exodus (disambiguation).'' |game=''Halo: Reach'' |name=Exodus |image= |player=Noble Six |date=August 23, 2552 |place=New Alexandria, Reach |objective=Link up with friendly UNSC forces and save civilians. |enemies=*Unggoy *Kig-yar **Skirmishers *Jiralhanae |nowalk=1 }} Exodus is the seventh level in the campaign of Halo: Reach. Setting The level begins on August 23, 2552, in New Alexandria, Eposz. Plot Noble Six stands before the crashed Covenant Supercarrier, having just dropped from orbit. After wandering through the wilderness, Six arrives at New Alexandria, which is in ruins. Looking at the three Covenant corvettes hovering over the city, the Lieutenant lets Jorge’s dog tags fall from his/her hand. Noble Six then finds the way through the city and links up with Army forces to assist in the evacuation of Traxus Tower, while fighting Brutes for the first time. However, they arrive too late, as the corvette has already moved into position on top of the tower. Noble Six then acquires a Jetpack and falls in with a group of ODSTs enacting an emergency plan to capture an executive landing pad. Six then proceeds to Traxus Tower where he and the ODSTs take the landing pad, allowing a group of civilians to evacuate in a Pelican. Noble Six then rides in a Falcon to provide air cover for evacuation craft leaving the city. They take an alternate route to avoid the Covenant forces clustered in the middle of the city. After a evacuation transport is shot down by a corvette, Noble Six assists Army forces in clearing the way to missile batteries further in the city. The missile batteries damage the corvette enough for the remaining transports to slip past and escape the city. Kat contacts Noble Six, and instructs the Lieutenant to rejoin the rest of Noble Team. During the exchange, Noble Six alerts the team to Jorge's death on the corvette. Trivia *When you first face Skirmishers at this level at the stairs of the civic center, four red posters can be seen, advertising a sporting event called the '2552 Reach Galactic Cup,' most likely a parody of the FIFA World Cup. *When the corvette fires at the transport hovering above the water, the resulting explosion occurs just before the actual plasma bolt impacts it. *This is the first level you fight Brutes, and the first level you get to use the Spiker and Gravity Hammer . *This is the first and only level in which you fight alongside the Bullfrogs. *Sergeant Major Duvall leading the UNSC forces in the last section of the mission is invincible, as he is considered a plot-critical character due to his radio exchanges with the evacuating civilian transports. However, he hangs back in the starting area and doesn't participate in the battle, unless he is ordered into a Warthog by the player. *Your pistol starts with Seven rounds at the beginning of this mission. *The mission title is a reference to Exodus, the book from the Bible where the Jews escape Egypt. *Upon meeting Brutes for the first time there is a sign promoting Moa burgers from a fast food restraunt, priced at 7.77cR. Gallery File:HaloReach_-_civiliantransport.jpg|A civilian transport ship being shot down. Corvette Destroyed.png|A Covenant Corvette being destroyed by missile batteries. Transports Away.png|Civillian Transports leaving the New Alexandria Spaceport, with Noble Six in the foreground.